Four Swords: Outlawed
by Leslie daughter of Hades
Summary: Something goes wrong when Green, Red, Blue, and Vio return the Four Sword. It starts to take affect 2 years later, before the Festival of Five. Zelda thinks that the four are criminals, responsible for the murder of the Matara. The Cloaked Shadows suggest to banish them to the Dark World... Takes place after the Four Swords Manga. Rated T just in case.
1. Prolong

**This is my first fic, so sorry for the short chapters and other stuff. Anyway, I'm excited to start this thing. Hope you enjoy, please commenty/review.**

* * *

~Prolong~

"Together forever."

They returned the Four Sword to it's petestal, sealing Vaati, the evil wind mage, once again. Light engulfed the four boys as they became one at last. Green, blue, red, and purple murged into one white light. Link opened his eyes and looked around. A sad feeling started to fill his body. He was going to miss the other three... He looked up to see the princess of Hyrule, Zelda, waiting for him. She extended her hand towards him. Link smiled and took it.

"Let's go home." She said in a quiet, soft voice

Link nodded, "Okay."

The two walked home together, hands in twined.

* * *

 **Just the a review of the end of the manga, it gets more interesting next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm back! So here's the next chapter, hope you like it.**

* * *

~1~

A man climbed down a ladder and was heading home. He was a construction worker and he was helping with the construction of a new cathedral. It was finally time for him to go home and rest for the night. He was about to leave the sight, when something caught his attention. He went over an emty part of the construction sight to find a blue orb of light floating in the air. When he approached it, it started to glow brighter and started changing shape. The light disappeared to reveal an unconscious boy with blond hair. He wore a blue tunic, blue hat, and a lighter blue undershirt. The tunic was held by a belt with a gold buckle. To complete the set, he wore white tights and brown boots. The man hesitated before picking up the boy and bringing him to his home.

Blue has been released.

* * *

A woman and her husband were finishing things up at their farm. The sun was setting and the day was endding. They were making their way back to the house, when a strange light from the barn stopped them. They entred to barn to find a red ord of light, like the one at the construction sight, it took the form of a boy. He looked exactly like boy from the sight. The only difference was that he was a bit shorter and wore a red tunic, red hat, and a lighter red undershirt.

The husband turned to his wife, "What should we do with him?"

She thought for a moment, "We'll just take him in for now. See if anyone comes looking for him."

He nodded, picked up the boy, and went home with his wife.

Red has been released.

* * *

In a hidden village, a woman was sadly making her way home. She had just lost her daughter a couple days ago. She had spend the whole day looking for her with no success. A mass of people had caught her attention. She made her way to see what was all the commotion. It was a purple orb of light floating peaceful in the air. Like the ones before, it disappeared to reveal a boy. Like before, he looked exactly alike. The difference was that he was a bit taller and wore a purple tunic, purple hat, and a lighter purple undershirt.

The woman could hear the people talking to one another, "Who is he?"

"Where did he come from?"

"Is he dangerous?"

"Is he linked to all the disappearances?"

The woman looked down at the unconscious boy and took a step forward. She stopped in her tracks when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing? He could be dangerous!"

She looked back to see her old friend. She gave her a glare, "He's just a boy! When he wakes up I'll question him."

With the help of her friend, she took the boy to her home.

Vio has been released.

* * *

Link was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling. He has been having these weird feelings lately, and they reminded him about his adventure two years ago. He was now twelve years old. He stood up and looked out the window. He missed his counterparts, but he knew that if he drew the sword, Vaati would be released. These thoughts reminded Link about something. In a couple of days the Festival of Five was taking place. It was named this to honour the four heros and their shadow. Link sighed, he remembered it all too well. He remembered how Shadow gave his life to defeat Vaati. Only to find out that it wasn't over yet, Link still had to defeat Ganon, king of darkness. He shook his head, trying to forget the memory. He had to get some sleep for tomorrow. Link made his way over to his bed when he saw himself in the mirror. He was glowing slightly, a green light. Making his green tunic, hat, and undershirt stand out. He looked away and back again, only to see that he wasn't glowing anymore. _Odd_ , he thought, _I must really be tired._ He sighed once more and went to sleep.

Green has been released.

* * *

 **Told you it'd be more interesting. But, now you'll just have to wait for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hope your liking it so far, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

~2~

"Mmm... they're getting closer... you ready yet?" Asked the construction worker as he look back at the boy he found in the construction site.

"Almost, you grumpy old man." The boy grumbled as he gathered his stuff. He had some food, his trusty hammer the size of a textbook, and a blue cloak. "Where are they?"

The man looked back outside, "Coming this way. You'll have to go out by the back if you want to get away."

The boy put on the cloak and pulled the hood on. "Great. Well, thanks old man, but I gotta get going. See ya!" He ran out the back door and into the woods.

* * *

The woman was helping the boy they found in barn with his red cloak. "Do you have everything? James can only distract for so long, you know."

"Uh-huh. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!" The red-cloaked boy smiled happily as he hugged the woman who had took him in.

She returned the hug. "Will you be looking for the others?" She asked.

"Yup! Do you think they're looking for me too?" He tilted his head to one side.

"Of course they are. It's hard to believe that they would forget such a kind boy." The woman smiled warmly. The boy always loved that smile.

He looked back at his things: some food, his fire rod, ice rod, and slingshot. "Thank you for everything! Good-bye!" And with that he ran into the forest.

* * *

"Hmph, got away... again!" The woman and the boy that had appeared in the village were out hunting for food.

The boy's quiver was slung over his shoulder, bow in hand. "Maybe next time. Besides, I don't think we're alone anymore..."

As if on cue, two black-cloaked people emurged into view. "Quick! Hide!" The women hissed. "Good thing we brought our cloaks..."

Her's was a scarlet, and the boy's was a violet. "Are those some of the people you were talking about, Opal?" He wispered.

Opal nodded, "They took my daughter... we don't have much time, you have to get out here."

"What!?"

"They're after you, I can distract them. Besides, after a bit, they won't be able to see me."

He stared at her, his expression back to it's usual calm state. "They're after you too, remember? We can both get out here, besides they must have some sort of trick to see you guys."

She shook her head. "Trick or not, it doesn't matter. Ether one or none of us are going to get out of this. And I got a feeling you're a lot more important than I am."

He sighed, once she's made up her mind, there's no going back. "Fine, I'll go. Just don't get yourself killed... please. While I look for 'my friends', I'll look for your daughter. Promise. Thanks and... bye." He pulled up his hood and ran deeper into woods. He could faintly hear the sounds of Opal 'distracting' the enemy.

* * *

"Hyah!" Like usual, 'Link' was training at the castle with the Kights of Hyrule. "More monster sitings? You think Vaati's breaking through the seal again?" He asked one of father's top kights, Valensuela.

"They're not sure, but the princess wants to check the seal if it gets worse. She wants you there, by her side, when she does." He winked at 'Link' and caused him to blush.

"T-thanks. Uh, I wanted to ask... are the guys in black cloaks, like, Zelda's new guards or something?" He scratched the back of his head.

Valensuela thought about for a moment. "I guess you could say that. But you shouldn't be worrying about that right now. Princess Zelda wants you say something to the community at the Festival of Five this year. You should be worried about that."

"W-what!?" 'Link' always hated all the attention and parise he receives at the Festival. He wasn't the only one who saved the world. But Zelda was of those girls who got what they wanted, one way or another. He nodded to Valensuela, and headed home. Little did he know that it was going to be quite the Festival.

* * *

 **I'll try to upload one chapter per day, but I'm a busy person. Anyway, just to clear things up, the Matara are a tribe of people who can turn invisible. For the Cloaked Shadows, you'll just have to wait and see.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Forgot to mention this earlier, but disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

* * *

~3~

The purple-cloaked boy sighed, it was nice to see the others again, but he hated their constant bickering. The blue-cloaked boy was chasing the red-cloaked boy while they walked, trying to hit him with his hammer. They had to get Link before he gets caught. Wait, it was more like _he_ had to get him. They had an argument about, so he volunteered to get a break. It didn't last too long, the red-cloaked boy did something to make the blue-cloaked boy mad.(Again.)

He held his hand out, "Stop. We're here. You two go hind in the woods, I'll be their soon enough." And with that, they left. Although one was muttering something along the lines of 'hurry up'. He sighed, "Lucky me..."

The boy walk up to the house and knocked on the door. He had decided to come early in the morning, knowing that Link had to get up early to go to the training grounds. The door opened to reveal the boy in a green tunic, Link.

"Hey Gr-" Before he could even begin, two black-and-white cloaked figures appeared. They carried bronze spears as weapons, held firmly in they're wrinkled gray hands.

"You two, stay where you are!" They shouted with rasping voices that made him cringe a bit.

With not much time to think, he grabbed Link's wrist and ran towards the woods. "Trust me!" He shouted back to Link as they entered the woods.

"Who are you? What's going on?" Link asked. The purple-cloaked boy didn't answer, in fact, he just hoped they weren't running into a trap.

Once they deep enough inside, the boy pushed Link into a tree and drew his bow. He aimed at cloaked figures chasing them, and shot. Unfortunately, he only killed one, and the other one was using the shadows to clone himself. Soon, there was 7 of them. He shot furiously, but keep multiplying, overwhelming him.

He cried in frustration, "Where are you two idiots?! I can't do this alone!"

Link heard a familiar chuckle from above him. "I thought you'd never ask!" A boy in a blue cloak jump onto one of the enemies, causing it the explode. He turn around and smashed the head of another one, killing it.

Next he heard a childish giggle, "Sorry!" Out of another tree, a boy in a red cloak jumped up. In mid air, he aimed his fire rod and turned it on, burning 5 of them into a crisp. Soon the three cloak boys had killed them all, leaving Link wide-eyed and his mouth half-opened.

"Who are you guys?" He asked.

The one in blue sighed, "Really don't recognize us? How _sad_." He took off hood. Link gasped and stumbled backwards, almost falling. "Good to see you too, Green."

The one in red hugged him tightly, his hood falling off in the process. "Green! It's been so long! I'm so happy to see you again!"

The last one sighed, "Don't worry, he did that to us too." He took off his hood and smirked, "You look so _shocked_."

Link-er, Green sputtered. They looked exactly like him, except for the colors they were wearing. "B-but how? I thought that..." He stopped himself. "Wow... isn't it great to see you three again!" There was no need to worry, he knew who they were. Red, Blue, and Vio... his counterparts.

* * *

 **And they're finally reunited! Next chapter we get a few explainations from the four.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry, it's been so long! Anyway, I'm back. So last chapter was my first 'fight seen', so I'm sorry if it sucked. So, here the long-waited chapter 4!**

* * *

~4~

Green was gald to see them again, but he was still uterly confused. "So... not to be rude or anything, but... how are you guys here? I didn't redraw the Four Sword. Heck, I haven't even seen it since we returned it, and that was two years ago!"

Vio shook his head. "That's the thing. None of us have our Four Sword, and yet, here we are."

"So what's your point?" Asked Blue.

"The 'point' is that something went wrong. For all we know, it could mean that either Vaati and Ganon weren't sealed or are breaking the seal." Vio replied inpatiently.

Red tilted his head to the side and put a finger on his chin. "But, what if someone else drew the sword?"

Blue cuffed the back of Red's head. "Then _they_ would of been split into four, not us!"

Green sighed, he wished they would all get along for at _least_ 3 hours. "Sorry Red, but Blue's right. Any ideas, Vio?"

His purple-counterpart had his arms crossed and his gaze was distant, like it usually was when he was deep in thought. Blue rolled his eyes and waved his arm in front of Vio. "Earth to Vio. I repeat, the hell back to Earth."

Vio smacked his his arm away, "I don't know, but I think we should get Zelda to check the seal. The other thing bothering me are the Cloaked Shadows. At least, that's what the Matara call them."

Green thought for a moment, Cloaked Shadows? After a bit, he realized that they were Zelda's 'new guards' and same things that attacked them earlier. "Zelda's new guards...? Then why did they attack...?" He thought out loud.

The other three's eyes widened as they stared at Green. "What did you just say?" Vio asked bewildered.

"Yeah. Zelda got some new guards, the Cloaked Shadows. Although, I didn't know what they were earlier. Why did they attack us? Why are you looking at me like I'm crazy?"

Vio glaced at Blue and Red before answering, "For the past week, we have been living with the people who took us in. I was sent to a hidden Matara village. Opal told me that the Cloak Shadows were hunting them down. She said that whoever was caught was never seen again. They also took her daughter, in fact, Opal had to stay behind so that I could get away from them."

Green was shocked, Zelda was in danger. She hired, without hesitation, the same people who were hunting down an entire tribe. What troubled him was the fact that she had no idea. She had the Triforce of Wisdom, for Din's sake! You think you'd notice if one of the tribes in your kingdom was going missing because of the very people-no- _things_ meant to protect you!

Blue grumbled inpatiently, "Great, we lost another one. Hey Green, feel coming back from Jupiter?"

Green glared at him, only to receive an amused smirk. "Alright, next question. Why are they attacking *us*?"

Blue shrugged. "Probably just enemies who want us dead. Like every other one we've faced."

"No... there's more to it..." Vio's gaze has, once again, become distant.

Red smiled. "Well, we won't get anywhere if we just stand here! Come on, let's go see Zelda and the Four Sword Sanctuary!"

Vio shook his head, then nodded. "Your right Red, we're just wasting time we don't have."

Green smiled, "Alright! Let's get going!"

Blue smirked, "Finally. Oh yeah, here. Put that on, just in case." He handed Green a green cloak. He took it and put it on. The four cloaked boys made they're way towards Hyrule Castle.


End file.
